


Father's anger, Mother's craze

by TheBlueKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Tom Riddle, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is a Member of the House of Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Protective Marcus Flint, Romantic Soulmates, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Fred Weasley, Top George Weasley, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueKitty/pseuds/TheBlueKitty
Summary: Haden Black had one thing that calmed him down. And if that doesn't work, run for the fucking hills, because he's as dangerous, if not more, than his father.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter & Bill Weasley, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 395





	1. The test

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate for the translations, so don't @ me with anything, alright XD.

Haden Black stared out the window of the orphanage he was in. Wool’s Orphanage. The same one his father went to. Yes he knew exactly who his father was. Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. The Light wanted a little hero. They wanted him against his own father. They should have realized that the snakes talk. 

He turned his eyes towards the door as someone knocked. “Come in.” His voice was light, velvety.

A scared patron walked into the room. She had every right to be. After all, a green anaconda was curled around him. He had lazily lifted his head from Haden’s leg, letting out a low hiss.

“Y-You have a v-visitor Mr. Black….”

He nods. “Send them in?” He tilted his head with a small knowing smile.

She nodded hurriedly and left the room. 

‘ _ I don't like the humans here young hatchling _ .’ the Anaconda hissed lowly.

‘ _ I know Diablo, I don’t like them either. But we both know I’m stuck here till Hogwarts. _ ’ Haden scratched under Diablo’s chin. Diablo let out a content hiss.

They both turned their gaze back to the door as it opened and two people walked in. An older woman and a man in all black. Haden and Diablo watched them closely. 

“Mr. Black, we have come to tell you about a place called Hogwarts.”

“I know ma’am. The snakes tell me all about it.”

Minerva swallowed a little. “The snakes.”

Haden nods. “They keep me company because the other children are scared of me. This is Diablo, he stays with me.”

Severas looks to Minerva, who was obviously uncomfortable with everything already shared. He looked back to the boy. “We are to escort you to Diagon Alley and help you get your supplies.”

“I don't see why I need more than one escort…” There really was no point in having more than one escort.

“The boy is right Minerva, I have no idea why Dumbledor wanted both of us to come. You go back to the school, there are bound to be more children that will need to be told about the Wizarding World.”

Minerva nodded, eyeing Haden again before turning and leaving. Haden watched her go. He slowly turned his gaze to the man.

Severus turned his attention to the boy. Black curly head of hair, mercury blue eyes with a red ring around them, high cheekbones but not sharp. The boy had delicate features, but his eyes showed he was not delicate, they showed he had knowledge beyond his years. He knew….He knew then that this was his Lord’s son. This boy had both Tom and Bellatrix in him.

Before Severus could open his mouth, the boy spoke. “Do you follow my father, or are you truly the spy for the man that let the one you love die. He could have stopped it, he is powerful...is he not?”

Severus stared at him wide eyed. “How do you know all of that?”

“The snakes talk Professor….They’re the reason I am not Harry Potter anymore. I am Haden Black, the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Black. Not the boy that Dumbledor stole and gave to the Potter’s.” His voice was really soft, but it called for attention, respect. 

Haden stood. He came up to Severus’s shoulder, the boy had to be about five feet. “We are going to Diagon, correct? I can finally be away from this place. This was my father's room, you know. They stuck me in here after the first incident.”

Severus nodded, brain still trying to wrap around everything. For one that  _ this _ was meant to be Harry Potter, but turned out to actually be the secret son of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix. He rubbed his temples. “Yes, we are going to Diagon, to Gringotts first. We will apparate.”

Haden nodded. He extended his arm to Diablo, who wrapped around him. Diablo was getting bigger. He wasn’t the two feet baby snake he found, he’s almost six feet now. Once Diablo was situated, he grabbed the professors extended arm.

Soon the horrible feeling of being stuffed through a small tube hit him. He took in a lungful of air as soon as it was over. “Hate that..”

“It is one of the fastest ways to travel Mr. Black.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He sighed through his nose. 

“You do not.” Severus nodded, then guided him to Gringotts.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Haden bowed to the guards, much to their shock. Severus even blinked at him, no one ever shows any of the goblins respect.

Once they were inside, Haden stated his reason. “They deserve all of our respect, every creature does. But Goblins protect our gold.” 

Severus nodded. He could tell that this boy was going to be going places. They walked to a free teller. The Goblin looked up to them.

“We would like to do an inheritance test.” Severus spoke quietly. 

“For Mr….?” He looked down at the boy.

“Black, Master Goblin.”

The Goblin raised a surprised eyebrow. A boy with respect, something definitely hard to come by. He nodded. “I shall fetch Sharpfire.” He got down and went to get said Goblin.

Haden looked around silently, taking in all the extravagant engravings in everything. They spoke of wars, warriors, losses, kings and their queens. He was going to have to pick up a book or two on wars… Who was he kidding, he was going to get books for a lot of things.

Diablo hissed gently to him when the Goblin came back with another one. Haden put his attention on them, lightly bowing in greeting. This caused both of them to blink in shock. This boy….was indeed different.

“Please follow me Professor Snape, Mr. Black.” Both of them nodded and followed the Goblin. Once they got into the office, Haden was again entranced by the designs in everything.

“Every design speaks a story…” He spoke softly staring at the design in the wood. This one had a Goblin warrior riding a dragon clad in armor into battle. 

“Indeed Mr. Black, you seem to be very interested in history.”

“It tells stories of the past, some hate it, but it tells of what our ancestors were like…”

“Indeed, shall we get started Mr. Black.”

“Yes, I apologize for getting distracted.”

“Don’t be, no one has been interested in our history for millennia.” Sharpfire got out a bowl, a potion, a piece of parchment, and a golden knife. “Please prick your finger and distribute three drops into this bowl, which will have this potion in.” As he was talking he poured the potion into the bowl.

Haden nodded and grabbed the knife, pricking his finger. He held his finger over the bowl and let the three drops of blood fall. After he licked his finger and wiped the knife on a cloth he had before putting it back on the desk. 

The Goblin put the parchment into the bowl. “We need to wait for it to soak everything into its information.”

Haden and Severus nodded. Haden went back to looking around at the room. He looks at each design, each story.

“You will probably end up in Ravenclaw…” Severus mused.

“You have not seen my manipulative side Professor.” He looked at him. “I can use my words like my father can.”

Severus hummed. “And what of your mother?”

“Mother was known for being crazy, but she had the looks while in school. I got more of her looks, so I can use my charm.” He gently stroked Diablo’s head. “But I also have my father's charm, truly a deadly combo.”

“Everyone will assume you are Sirius Black’s child.”

“Let them assume, I know my heritage….well, I believe I know my heritage, but that is why we are here. To see if what I’ve been told is the truth, but I believe my snakes.”

Severus hummed, amused. “And you might get into Slytherin with all of that.”

“That is my goal, but I am neither my father or my mother, I am my own person.” He looked at Severus. “And everyone will remember me for me.”

Severus shivered at the cold look in the boy's eyes. Truly….he got more than his father's mind, he got the same cold eyes when upset. 

Haden turned back to the Goblin when he cleared his throat. “It is done.” Sharpfire removed the parchment from the potion. He handed it to Haden.

Haden slowly opened it and read it

**_Name:_ ** _ Haden Thomas Black _

**_Age:_ ** _ 11 _

**_Sex:_ ** _ male _

**_Father:_ ** _ Thomas Marvolo Riddle (alive, in hiding) _

**_Mother:_ ** _ Bellatrix Black (alive, in Azkaban) _

**_Uncle:_ ** _ Lucius Malfoy (alive) _

**_Aunt_ ** _ : Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (alive), Andromeda Tonk nee Black (alive) _

**_Cousins:_ ** _ Draco Malfoy (alive),  _ _ Nymphadora Tonks (alive) _

**_Godfather:_ ** _ Regulus Black (alive, in hiding) _

**_Magic core:_ ** _ Dark _

**_Title:_ ** _ Dark Prince, Lost Prince, Master of Death _

**_Heir, Lord, and vaults:_ **

_ Heir to Slytherin _

_ Heir to Black (Due to current Lord’s imprisonment and old heir passing title) _

_ Heir to Riddle _

_ Heir to Potter (through blood potion, blood potion removed from body) _

_ Heir Gaunt _

_ Heir Peverell _

**_No lordships till the coming of age_ **

_ Slytherin vault (3) _

_ Black vault (711) _

_ Riddle vault (889) _

_ Potter vault (687) _

_ Gaunt valt (737) _

_ Peverell vault (562) _

**_Transactions:_ **

_ Slytherin vault- Last transaction 12 years ago of 200 Galleons by Lord Riddle (281,275,406 G) _

_ Black vault- Last transaction 1 month ago of 30 Galleons by Lady Malfoy (87,725,301 G) _

_ Riddle vault- Last transaction 27 years ago of 150 Galleons by Lord Riddle (931,895 G) _

_ Potter vault- Last transaction 1 week ago of 1,468 Galleons by A.P.W.B.D (51,792,321 G) _

_ Gant vault- Last transaction 59 years ago of 40 Galleons by Lord Gaunt (73,582,970 G) _

_ Peverell vault- Last transaction 38 years ago of 46 Galleons by Lady Peverell (94,489,105 G) _

**_Blocks:_ **

_ 79% Block on core (half broken) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ 89% Block on intelligence (fully broken) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ 100% Block on Parselmagic (in place) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ 100% Block on Parseltongue (90% broken) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

**_Potions:_ **

_ Loyalty potion- Keyed to Albus Dumbldor, Weasley family, Light side (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Love potion- Keyed to Ginerva Weasley (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D and Molley Weasley) _

_ Appearance potion- to look like James and Lily Potter (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Befuddlement Draught- (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Confusing Concotion- (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Essence of insanity- (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Fatiguing Infusion- (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Forgetfulness Potion- (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Hateful potion- keyed to anything dark, slytherins (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Hate potion- (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

_ Weakness potion- (never renewed) (placed by A.P.W.B.D) _

**_Spells:_ **

_ Confundus charm: used by Albus Dumbledor, at age 1 _

_ Compulsion charm: used by Albus Dumbledor, at age 1 _

  
  


Haden stared at the parchment. His hands were shaking, his jaw locked in place, the red in his eyes slowly bleeding to take over the blue. He was pissed, no livid, no, he was enraged. His magic sparked around him.  _ Dumbledor tried to make him a puppet!  _

Severus and the Goblin had to back away, neither knowing what was on the paper to upset him. But they knew they needed to back away from the obviously pissed off child.

Haden put the paper down and started to rub at his temples. “ _ I am not my father's anger, I am not my mother's craze.” _ He tried to take in deep breaths, he needed to calm down. Then in french  _ “Je ne suis pas la colère de mon père, je ne suis pas la folie de ma mère.” _ In dutch  _ “Ik ben niet de woede van mijn vader, ik ben niet de woede van mijn moeder.”  _ In swedish  _ “Jag är inte min fars ilska, jag är inte min mors vurm.”  _ In romanian  _ “Nu sunt furia tatălui meu, nu sunt nebunia mamei mele.”  _ In Italian  _ “ _ _ Non sono la rabbia di mio padre, non sono la mania di mia madre.” _ Finally in latin  _ “ _ _ Ira patris tui non sum ego non initium sed incrementum quoddam et mater est.” _ He took in a deep breath.  _ “I am not thy death, I am not thy light.”  _ He repeated it in each language. French  _ “Je ne suis pas ta mort, je ne suis pas ta lumière.”  _ Dutch  _ “Ik ben uw dood niet, ik ben uw licht niet.” _ Swedish  _ “Jag är inte din död, jag är inte ditt ljus.” _ Romanian  _ “Nu sunt moartea ta, nu sunt lumina ta.” _ Italian  _ “Non sono la tua morte, non sono la tua luce.”  _ Then Latin  _ “Mortem tuam non sum ego sum lumen tuum.” _ He took another breath, then, in Latin, said  _ “Death follows me, thy old friend. My father’s anger, my mother’s craze, does not define me. (Mors me sequitur, antiquum amicum tuum. Pater in ira mea, et mater est initium sed incrementum quoddam, non definias me.)” _ He took one final deep breath. He is calm, he is okay. He felt Diablo lick at his cheek gently

Severus and Sharpfire watched him with wide eyes. That is...one way to calm oneself down. They slowly moved back to their seats, still watching the boy.

Haden slowly opened his eyes, back to their mercury blue. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to lose my temper.” He spoke softly. He looked back at them, bowing in apology. He stood back up straight and took his seat again. He looked at Severus. “I know you are curious.” He motioned for him to read it.

Severus picked up the parchment. He was not prepared for his own rage.


	2. The Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haden meets his cousin and aunt, and they don't even know who he is

Haden scratched under Diablo’s chin as he waited for his professor to calm down. He sees he’s the only one with his own little thing to calm him down. He has to, he can be about as deadly as his father. He hummed gently to Diablo, who nuzzled his cheek. He turned to Severus when he finally sat down. “You good now?” It was a genuine question, not a sarcastic comment.

“Yes, I apologize. I can’t believe I followed that man. Trying to make a puppet out of a boy at the age of one.” Severus huffed, pulling his shields back up.

“Yes, I know. I bet he wanted to have me in an abusive family…” Haden sighed sadly.

“I imagine he wanted to put you with Petunia, Lily Potter’s magic hating sister.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Haden nodded. “They were probably meant to renew each potion, but since I’ve been in the orphanage for as long as I can remember….” He sighed again. “He is in for one hell of a surprise.”

Severus nodded. They both turned to Sharpfire. “We both sincerely apologize.” They both bowed their heads to him.

“Don’t be, I have read it, and I understand. I do need to figure out how the transactions with the Potter’s vaults are going through. I’ll have to bring that up to Ragnok. I’ll do that later, you two wish to draw money, yes?”

“And get these blocks of me Master Sharpfire.” Haden offered a soft smile.

“Yes, indeed, those are most troubling. I’ll have them set up the Runic Chamber while we go down to vault 711.” Sharpfire rose from his seat. He motioned for the two wizards to follow him.

The two wizards rise and follow the Goblin to the minecart. Haden eyed it uneasily. “I can tell I will probably never like Wizarding transportation.” 

Severus huffed a laugh as Sharpfire gave a sharp grin. They all got into the minecart.

As soon as it was off, Haden did his best to hold in the curses. Some slipped out, much to Sharpfire’s amusement. It soon came to a screeching stop. They got out and walked towards the vault.

“Knew I wouldn’t like the bloody thing…” Haden straightened his clothes. He sighed lightly.

He looked at the vault. Sharpfire inserted a key, one that appeared after the test. The locks groan slightly as they open. 

Haden blinked at the Black fortune. “Damn….”

Sharpfire simply gave him a nod and ushered him in. “Take this satchel, it has a limitless and feather weight charm.”

Haden took it and thanked him. He walked into the vault and got started to put Galleons in it. Once he deemed that enough, he turned and walked out. He nods to Sharpfire, who locked it back up and handed him the key. 

“We’ll get you your heir rings your next visit whenever that is.”

Haden nodded. He scowled when he realized they would have to ride that  _ thing _ back up. He sat down and glared at the cart. Sharpfire grinned and started it back up. 

“I hate it, never again.” He scowled as he got out.

“You’ll have to use it again when you need to pull money out again.” Severus pointed out. 

‘ _ FUCK _ .’ he swore in pareltongue under his breath.

Sharpfire grinned, then motioned for the young heir to follow him. The Runic chamber should be set up now. Haden sighed and followed.

They made it to heavy duty double doors. Large heavy duty double doors.

Sharpfire opened the door and ushered Haden in, stopping Severus. “You would disrupt the magic.”

Severus nodded and waited outside.

A goblin in a white garb ushered Haden to the center of the runes. Said goblin shooed Sharpfire back out.

“Okay Mr. Black, this will hurt, especially with that bound core of yours.”

Haden nodded in understanding. 

The goblin nodded again. “Please shed your top. We’ll be painting runes onto your body. Then, you will lay down so you do not get hurt.”

Haden took off his top and sat on his knees, letting the goblins put runes on his body. He could feel the magic.

The head goblin motioned for him to lay down. He did with a nod. They soon started their chanting.

  
  


Severus just kept walking, knowing the young heir will follow. Haden did follow, grumbling under his breath about stupid Dumbles. He rolled his shoulders, he was still in pain from everything taken out of his system. He was just happy he could move.

Severus led him out and got out his supply list, stopping Haden before he walked down the stairs. “We’ll go to Madam Milkins first for your robes.”

Haden nodded. “Yes sir.”

Severus nodded and led him to said shop. He opened the door for the boy, the bell jingling. Haden stepped in and let out a soft sigh, the shop was cool. He didn't realize how hot it was outside.

“I’ll be with you soon dear.” Madam Milkin didn’t turn from where she was working on a boy.

Severus blinked when he saw his Godson on one of the stools getting fitted, Narcissa seated just to the side. 

Draco’s eyes lit up when he saw his Godfather, it slightly turned to confusion at the boy next to him. The boy had short curly black hair, mercury blue eyes. He came up to Severus’s shoulders, he seemed taller than Draco by about an inch. But he couldn’t really tell from where he was at.

“Severus?” Narcissa stood and went towards the potion master. 

“Cissa.” He gave her a soft smile, allowing her to have a short hug. 

Haden took a step back, slightly behind Severus. His eyes flickered to Madam Milkin. She was finishing up with the blond boy.

“You can get up here dear.” She pats the stool next to the blond.

Haden nodded and walked over, getting up onto the stool.

“Stay still dear.” 

Haden tensed when measuring tapes and needles floated around him. ' _ To Professor Snape Diablo _ .'

This caused Milkin, Draco, and Narcissa to freeze. Parsletongue. Severus had an amused smirk, with a slight eye roll.

Diablo slithered off of Haden and went over towards Severus. He waited for the professor to pick him up, which he did.

Haden nodded to him. He then turned his attention back to Milkin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want my snake to be poked on accident.” His voice soft and apologetic.

Milkin shook out of her shock. “Its okay dear, just haven't heard that language since….”

“The Dark Lord.” He nodded. “I don't know how I can speak it, I am an orphan.” He was playing his cards well.

“Oh you poor dear.” She gave him a soft smile. She then turned back to Draco. “You’re all done dear.”

Draco nodded and hopped down, going over to his mother.

Narcissa turned back to Severus, a look that said they were clearly going to talk about this.

“How much have you gotten for Draco?”

“Only his robes.”

“Then can me and my charge come with you to get the rest, I’ll tell you what I can then.”

She nodded. “Alright.” She then turned to Draco with a soft smile. “Is that alright?”

“Yes mother.” He nodded.

Haden had to look away. He wondered if his mother would have been like that with him. Loving, gentle. He often wonders these things. Especially with his father. 

Was his father truly as insane as he was portrayed to be. Or was that his own mask? To scare people? 

Hade took a shaky breath, focusing his eyes in front of him. He slowly cleared his mind, wiping his thoughts away. No need to think about it. He’d be lucky to see his father or mother again.

The test said his father was alive, but he was defeated that night. Alive but damaged. And his mother is in Azkaban. Would she have any sanity left if he was ever able to see her. His eyes flickered to Narcissa and Draco. They were his aunt and cousin….but did they even know he existed. Who all knew that the dark lord had a son….

He shook his head.  _ Stop that, don't go down that rabbit hole….you barely came out of it last time _ . He took slow breaths as Milkin continued to work. 

He was okay. There was nothing wrong. Never let on that something is bothering you. It's a weakness. Others feed on weakness. Never let on that you’re scared. Never let on that something is wrong.

“You’re all done dear.” Haden blinked down at her. How long was he stuck in his head. He nodded to her and hopped down. 

He went over to Severus and gently held out his hand to Diablo. He smiled at his snake gently. He gently coo’d at him and scratched under his chin. He looked at the others and gave them a small bow of the head.

“Ready to go Haden?”

He nodded. “Yes Professor.”

“Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy will be joining us, alright?”

Haden nodded again. 

They all soon left the shop, going to get their books. Severus and Narcissa falling into easy conversation.

Haden followed them. He turned when Draco cleared his throat.

“Sorry, did you say something? I usually get stuck in my own head.” Haden gave an apologetic smile.

“It's alright, just asked if you were a mudbl- muggleborn?”

Haden shook his head. “I am a half-blood. Father was a half-blood, who married a pureblood….at least, I think they were married..” He frowned to himself. “It happened during the climax of the war..”

“Oh, can I know your full name?”

“Just call me Haden, I don't want to be judged by my family name, at least not yet.”

Draco nodded. “Alright Haden, then you call me Draco.”

Haden had a soft smile. “Alright Draco.”

Draco stuck his hand out. “Friends?”

“Friends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make some friends?
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna make some friends?
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


End file.
